


Art for tuesdaysgone's 'Lovers in Combat'

by turlough



Category: Bandom, Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance, Professional Griefers (Music Video)
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone">tuesdaysgone</a>'s fabulous My Chemical Romance/Comics RPS/Professional Griefers story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/850805"><i>Lovers in Combat</i></a> written for Wave One of the 2013 <a href="http://bandombigbang.dreamwidth.org/">Bandom Big Bang</a> on DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for tuesdaysgone's 'Lovers in Combat'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lovers in Combat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/850805) by [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone). 



> As usual my thanks go to my faithful art betas, [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink) & [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps). I could never have done it without you!!

Click to enlarge:  
[ ](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2013_bbb_1.png)


End file.
